1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of janitorial carts used by a cleaning person when performing janitorial cleaning services, usually in a commercial building. The present invention specifically focuses on the trash retaining compartment of the janitorial cart and in particular on the apparatus used to retain a disposable trash bag onto the trash compartment of the janitorial cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patent is relevant to the field of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,423 issued to Perelli on Dec. 24, 2002 for “Mobile Maintenance Cart Having A Storage Compartment, A Bag Retention System, And A Forward Facing Recess For Supporting A Container”. The patent discloses a double U-shaped wire which is used to retain a disposable trash bag between the wire and the top of the trash container receptacle. A physical force by hand is required to engage the wire into the closed position and to release the wire in order to remove the disposable trash bag.
There is a significant need for an improved mechanism to retain the disposable trash bag onto the trash receptacle portion of a janitorial cart.